


Drunken

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken sex, Ficlet, Gay Club, Light Angst, M/M, Nightclub, Non-Explicit Sex, Undercover Mission, feelings are complicated, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: It was bad enough Jason had been dragged into this surveillance mission with practically no information, and despite where he was, all he could focus on was Dick’s stupid, pretty face.





	Drunken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlecSmoothwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecSmoothwood/gifts).



> So this prompt came from the lovely AlecSmoothwood who is my bestest friend, and her prompt was ‘Jaydick trying to do an undercover mission in a club, but everything goes wrong’ and my mind went in a much different direction than it should of but oh well. I still like it. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Non-explicit sex and language
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

“Remind me again why I’m here?” Jason grumbled, rolling up the sleeves of his black button down.

“Because Tim isn’t exactly old enough for this type of undercover with me” Dick answered with disdain, although he kept the smile on his face. Jason snorted.

“You mean you didn’t wanna drag the replacement in here and-“

“Jason” Dick warned, his name sounding more threatening than it had any right to.

Jason was a little impressed that Dick’s easy smile still stayed there, and it was just a little bit intimidating. Of course, he’d rather die than admit that. Dick was wearing a blue button down of his own, the color making all of his features pop in just the right way. Jason totally didn’t notice.

“What are we even doing here anyway? I’m surprised the Bat allowed me to be your secondary.”

“We’re just here to watch and get information, and you were the only person Bruce would let me bring.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, feeling like he had signed up for more than he bargained for. Although Dick hadn’t given him much of a chance to say ‘no’ to him kicking open the door of his safe house and practically screaming “Get dressed you lazy sack of shit, I need your help,” but what can you do? Discreetly he adjusted the guns tucked into his waistband, making sure they were out of sight and secure.

“Why did you bring so many weapons? You don’t even need them” Dick hissed, glaring at his successor.

“Well it’s good to be prepared, Dickhead” Jason snarked, Dick’s smile slipping somewhat.

“Next.”

Just like that the smile was back, and Dick sashayed up to the bouncer leaving Jason to follow him. It occurred to the younger that the other man still hadn’t told him anything about what his cover was, so he had no idea how to act. Although, he never would've guessed what happened next. Dick’s behavior changed drastically and he practically draped himself across the taller man, pressing a kiss to Jason’s cheek as he giggled. Jason somehow ended up wrapping his arm around his waist as he tried to mask his surprise, and the color rising to his face. He didn’t hear what Dick said, but apparently it worked because Dick called him ‘baby’ and then dragged him inside by the hand.

Only then did it click in his mind. Jason realized that pretty much every single person in line had been male, and that’s when he realized they were at a gay nightclub. Oh shit. The inside of the club was pulsing with loud music and strobe lights, the dance floor in the center down a couple stairs and the bar to the right glowing under red lights as the sea of sweaty bodies writhed to the beat.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dragging me here to-“

“Well you said it yourself, Tim is too young to grind up on and drink and the girls couldn’t exactly help either, so that left either you or Bruce himself and luckily I was granted the privilege of picking you.”

Jason didn’t trust himself to speak, still too shocked and scared something he didn’t want to slip would. Dick winked at him, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bar. He ordered something way too fruity for his tastes, but downed the bright blue drink anyway, needing to dull the assault on his senses. The club and Dick both. Dick was explaining the target to him, what they were looking for, but it was quickly forgotten as he continued drinking.

Dick rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, instead looking out over the crowd. Right, they were here to work, but it was so hard to work. He was too focused on how pretty the other looked in the drastic lighting, how those top few buttons on his shirt were left undone and exposed some of his toned chest, and the pants he was wearing were tight as sin.

“Jay” the sudden nickname brought him back from his obvious ogling, looking into those pretty blue eyes, “We need to blend in better, the security up there is eyeing us.”

Jason didn’t realize he had spent so much time drinking and staring at both Dick and nothing, and he sighed. Downing the rest of his drink he stood and offered Dick his hand. The older just raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes, saying “You said we had to blend in, and what better way can you think of then going into the crowd of people dancing?”

For whatever reason Dick seemed hesitant, before copying Jason as he downed his drink and accepting his hand. Jason wasn’t sure why all of a sudden it was getting so hot in here but as he dragged the other man into the crowd his face was flushed and he was trying his damndest not to be an idiot. Something about the look in Dick’s eyes was driving him crazy as he put his hands on his hips, both of them beginning to move to the beat.

After that, the rest of the night got fuzzy. Jason remembered them dancing more intensely and drinking more, completely forgetting their mission. Somewhere along the line one of them kissed the other, unsurprisingly, and they ended up back at Dick’s apartment, stumbling into the door like drunken fools. Jason remembers pushing him up against the wall and kissing the other until they couldn’t breathe. He remembers them tumbling into Dick’s bed, Jason practically ripping off their clothes before pressing the other into the mattress. He remembers the feeling of Dick’s nails on his back and the feeling of him beneath him.

Well, if he hadn’t remembered any of that, waking up next to a naked Dick Grayson in his bed was enough evidence. Jason quietly stood, body aching from last night and from his hangover. Dick was going to hate him for this, but he began searching for his clothes. Once he was dressed, he walked silently over to the window, making sure the other wasn’t awake. As he opened up the window, one foot on the fire escape he looked back, committing the image of Dick sleeping peacefully with his messed up hair and dark love bites to memory before he slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘Jaydick trying to do an undercover mission in a club, but everything goes wrong’ from AlecSmoothwood.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
